More Fun Comics Vol 1 8
Supporting Characters: * Mrs. Spalding | Writer2_1 = W.C. Brigham | Penciler2_1 = W.C. Brigham | Inker2_1 = W.C. Brigham | StoryTitle2 = Sandra of the Secret Service: "The Gavonian Affair, Part 8" | Synopsis2 = In Gavonia, Princess Yonda is missing, Sandra resembles her, and Count Taurus demands that Sandra impersonate the missing Princess. She refuses, so Taurus shows Sandra his Dungeon Well, with its Balcony of Doom, an elaborate structure for drowning condemned prisoners. He floods the death chamber, to demonstrate the system, then he orders Lothar and Reynolds to be placed in the Balcony, and threatens to kill them if Sandra does not acquiesce to his demands. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Lothar * Reynolds Antagonists: * Count Taurus ** his soldiers Locations: * ** Count Tauru's palace | Writer3_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler3_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker3_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle3 = Along the Main Line: "Goat On the Tracks" | Synopsis3 = While driving the train, far out in the country, Ed and Jake encounter a young mother who needs milk for her baby. Ed promises to find some for her, then starts figuring out how to find milk, out there in the wild country. Hunting around, Jake finds a nanny goat on the tracks, and the goat chases Jake back to where the train is stopped. The young mother is a country girl, and knows how to milk a goat, so her baby gets fed. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * , engineer * Jake, brakeman Locations: * Red Island R.R., distant branch line Vehicles: * steam locomotive ** freight train | Writer4_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler4_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Inker4_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle4 = Spike Spalding: "Prince of Patrania, Part 6" | Synopsis4 = Spike encounters his friend, Pincus, who has stowed away on the palatial yacht, following Spike's kidnappers. When the cook brings an enormous amount of food for Spike, Pincus hides under the bed, but comes out when Spike gives the all-clear. Expecting plenty of leftovers (which he plans on eating himself), the cook is shocked to see that Spike has apparently eaten the huge dinner himself. Meanwhile the vessel plows steadily eastward toward European shores. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pincus Other Characters: * Ship's Cook Locations: * at sea * Patrania Vehicles: * Patranian Yacht | Writer5_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler5_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker5_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle5 = In the Wake of the Wander, Part 6 | Synopsis5 = With a raging fire burning the blockhouse to the ground, Captain Grim and the natives continue their rooftop battle. Suddenly the ladders holding the natives collapse, plunging them into the flames, and Captain Grim just barely manages to jump to relative safety in time. On the ground, Grim's crew ceases firing as the remaining natives retreat, then they spot Grim, atop the half-collapsed, burning blockhouse. Some distance away is a tree, but nobody there thinks he can jump that far. Grim crouches and makes a tremendous leap. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Grim's Crew: Holcomb, others Antagonists: * Hostile Natives Locations: * Island of Missing Men ** old blockhouse | Writer6_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler6_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker6_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle6 = Henri Duval: "Rescuing the King, Part 3" | Synopsis6 = Out of the night, a troop of horsemen gallop onto the scene, and taking advantage of the distraction, Henri Duval's opponent flees the inn. The riders wear the uniforms of the King's Musketeers, and they immediately begin battering the door down! Duval is glad to see them, but King Louis tells him that these "musketeers" are fake. They charge inside and search the inn, as Duval climbs from an upper window onto the roof. From there he sees that the inn is encircled by mounted soldiers. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * King Louis * Cecile Antagonists: * assassin * false Musketeers Locations: * , | Writer7_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler7_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Inker7_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | StoryTitle7 = Little Linda: "On the Road, Part 7, The Brook Trout Bit" | Synopsis7 = The gun-pointing stranger turns out to be the local sheriff and he's here to arrest Little Linda's new friend Bill the tramp, for chicken-stealing. Linda smooths things over by inviting the lawman to try some of their broiled trout, which the sheriff enjoys so much that he agrees to let Bill go. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Bill, tramp Other Characters: * local sheriff Locations: * out in the country | Writer8_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Writer8_2 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler8_1 = Raymond Perry | Inker8_1 = Raymond Perry | StoryTitle8 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 8" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rowena * * * Waldemar Antagonists: * * Hubert * , Front de Boeuf Other Characters: * Isaac of York Locations: * 12th Century | Writer9_1 = Stan Randall | Penciler9_1 = Stan Randall | Inker9_1 = Stan Randall | StoryTitle9 = Slim Pickins: "The Haunted House, Part 4" | Synopsis9 = After the gorilla helps Slim get the better of two hoodlums, hiding in his dead aunt's home, he calls in the police, then faces the problem of what to do with his new friend. He brings the hulking beast to a lunch counter, but the counterman rudely refuses to serve them, and the gorilla loses its temper, and wallops the cook. The police are called. The gorilla grabs a pile of pies, throws some of them at the cops, and escapes with Slim under one arm, and a good supply of pies in the other. They retreat to some nearby woods, and eat a lot of pie. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Animals: * Pippo, gorilla (not yet named) Antagonists: * two counterfeiters Other Characters: * Policeman Locations: * Gloomdale ** Slim's Late Aunt's House ** Diner ** Woods | Writer10_1 = John Patterson | Penciler10_1 = John Patterson | Inker10_1 = John Patterson | StoryTitle10 = Skipper Hicks: "The Mysterious Island, Part 3" | Synopsis10 = On Gillyfish Isle, diamonds are so plentiful they have no value, and are used as gravel. Gillyfish currency is backed by glass pop bottles, which are (because the island kingdom has no sand) rare and precious. It is ruled by twin kings, Okey and Dokey, who take turns on alternate days. King Okey takes the crew on a tour of the isle, and Soupladle helps himself to some "worthless" diamonds. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Skipper Hicks Supporting Characters: * Hicks' crew ** Soupladle Jones * Spongenose Other Characters: * Gillyfish Townspeople * King Okey * King Dokey Locations: * Isle of Gillyfish Vessels: * Hicks' steamship "Mary Ann" | Writer11_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler11_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker11_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle11 = Buckskin Jim: "The Mountain Lion, Part 1" | Synopsis11 = Having rescued Mary Halliday, the wagon train resumes its journey. Jim and Zeb try to work out a good way to get the train across a steep canyon, and while Jim is exploring it, without his rifle, he encounters a cougar. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Wagon Train Company ** Trapper Pete ** Zeb Halliday ** Mary Halliday Animals: * Mountain Lion Locations: * Old West, | Writer12_1 = Eugene Koscik | Penciler12_1 = Eugene Koscik | Inker12_1 = Eugene Koscik | StoryTitle12 = The Professor, Ch. 4 | Synopsis12 = His private detectives Schnooper and Schnatcher are in the hospital, so the Professor must defeat the thieves on his own. He disguises himself as a very tall thin monkey. The three thieves meanwhile plot their return to his home, and this time they bring along a gorilla. They send the gorilla into the Professor's lab, where he meets the disguised Professor, who talks to him in gorilla talk, and turns him against his old bosses. The gorilla goes outside and thrashes all three of them, then walks away. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Professor Joshua Other Characters: * Schnooper * Schnatcher Antagonists: * three burglars ** their gorilla, Zoppo Locations: * The Professor's Laboratory * Burglars' Clubhouse | Writer13_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler13_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker13_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle13 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 8" | Synopsis13 = Barry O'Neill and Inspector Le Grand are prisoners aboard Fang Gow's yacht, and have been treated with a paralysis ray, but they shake off its effects and try to escape. Fang Gow's thugs pile into the compartment, but Barry shoves Le Grand down a hidden passageway, but ultimately they are cornered and recaptured. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** many thugs Vehicles: * Fang Gow's Ship | Writer14_1 = W.C. Brigham | Penciler14_1 = W.C. Brigham | Inker14_1 = W.C. Brigham | StoryTitle14 = Jack Woods: "Pancho Villa, Part 8" | Synopsis14 = With Dolores' father thrown from his horse and injured, Jack rescues the other man and places him on Dolores' horse. He tells her of a good hiding place. With Dolores riding to safety, Jack rides to confront the pursuing bandits. With wild, Indian-style horsemanship, Jack inflicts a few casualties on Villa's troops and lures all of them to pursue him! He leads them up a narrow, steep ravine, and for a time he holds them at bay with carbine fire, but there are just way too many of them; he re-mounts his horse and flees again. His horse swims some distance thru the nearby river and they find a good hiding place; eventually the ill-disciplined bandits abandon the search. Meanwhile at the mouth of the cave in "Mile High", Dolores with her six-gun surveys the lower ground, watching for signs of pursuit, while her father and their two horses rest up. | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** his many soldiers Locations: * , ** "Mile High" mountain *** cave | Writer15_1 = Stan Randall | Penciler15_1 = Stan Randall | Inker15_1 = Stan Randall | StoryTitle15 = Rambler' Jim: "Fishy the Gangster, Part 4" | Synopsis15 = When he regains his senses, the captured gangster, Fishy Gill, still gives Jim and his pal a lot of trouble. Old Scratch hands young Jim the gangster's gun, and sends him to town, on foot, to fetch the sheriff. Along the way Jim spots two of Fishy's pals, before they spot him, and hides out in the woods to listen in on them. They're definitely on their way to Old Scratch's shack! Jim gets the drop on these creeps, disarms them, and marches them to town, and turns them in. At the end of that conversation, Jim reveals that he's never held a gun before and didn't really know how to shoot the one he'd been holding. | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sheriff Smith * Old Scratch Antagonists: * Fishy Gill ** two gangsters | Writer16_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler16_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker16_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle16 = Bob Merritt: "The Mystery Plane, Part 4" | Synopsis16 = A gangster impersonating Prospector Jake is moving by train from Seattle to meet with Merritt and his team, on Long Island. Meanwhile the Long Island police have sent motorcycle cops out to Merritt's airfield to investigate the murder of Cyrus Campbell. They question averybody, pack up Campbell's body, and leave. When the fake Jake arrives, he's got his recognition token ready, the half of a one dollar bill, matching the half that Merritt has. His story is the same as the real Prospector Jake's pitch: he's found a gold strike that can only be reached by airplane. Bob buys in enthusiastically. | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * , inventor Supporting Characters: * Buzz * Shorty Other Characters: * Long Island Police * Cyrus Campbell, financier * Brandon * Prospector Jake Antagonists: * Prospector Impersonator Locations: * ** Merritt's Airfield | Writer17_1 = W.C. Brigham | Penciler17_1 = W.C. Brigham | Inker17_1 = W.C. Brigham | StoryTitle17 = Brad Hardy: "The Black Magician, Part 2" | Synopsis17 = Deep in the Kingdom of the Underworld, the Black Magician of the Dre, holds Brad, Lorraine, and Kardos, encircled in a ring of flame. But Prince Kardos also has magic powers, and he causes a flood of water to burst forth from the chamber's wall. The three friends flee, and the Black Magician sends his Rat Men scurrying in pursuit. Lorraine falls and twists her ankle. Hardy and his friends find a door, and step thru it; it swings shut behind them. In the darkness beyond the door, they see a strange light, which might mean safety or more danger. | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Prince Kardos, of Agharti Antagonists: * Black Magician ** Rat men Locations: * ** Kingdom of the Dre ** Cave of the Golden Bats | Writer18_1 = Ray Wardel | Penciler18_1 = Ray Wardel | Inker18_1 = Ray Wardel | StoryTitle18 = Magic Crystal of History: "In Ancient Egypt, Part 8" | Synopsis18 = That night the Pharaoh sends out Bobby and Binks, to sneak thru the besieging enemy's lines, and make his way to Tutankamen's brother's stronghold, in the east. Bobby has a flashlight. Enemy sentinels are upset by the unnatural light, and one knocks the flashlight out of Bobby's hand with a thrown spear. Bobby and Binks are brought before the soldiers' leader, and he decides that the two tots have been sent by the gods, to lead them against the False Pharaoh! But Bobby and Binks think Tutankamen is a swell guy, and beg the Priests to call off their war. | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History Other Characters: * ** his courtiers and servants Antagonists: * Priests of Ammon-Re ** their army Locations: * , 26th Century BC | Writer19_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler19_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker19_1 = Clem Gretter | StoryTitle19 = Don Drake on the Planet Saro: "Fight With the Sea Beast" | Synopsis19 = Bargaining for the life of the sacrificial Zetrurian maiden, Don Drake volunteers to fight the sea monster. He is lowered by a rope to confront the giant reptile, but Krenon, a jealous captain of the guard, attempts to sever the rope holding Don. Don fires his atomic energy gun right down the monster's gullet, while Betty rushes to Don's defense, but the Zetrurian priests attack her in turn, and Krenon aims a cannon at Don, intending to kill him directly! | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Zetrurian High Priests * Krenon, Zetrurian Guard Captain Other Characters: * Midget people of Zetruria ** Zetrurian Maiden Alien Animals: * Zetrurian Sea Monster Locations: * ** Zetruria Items: * Drake's atomic energy gun * Zetrurian cannon Vehicles: * Don and Betty's sphere-ship | Writer20_1 = Robert Louis Stevenson | Writer20_2 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler20_1 = Sven Elven | Inker20_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle20 = Treasure Island: "Episode 4" | Synopsis20 = Blind Pew is ridden down by the pursuing horsemen, fatally. Jim shows the packet of papers, including Captain Flint's treasure map, to Supervisor Dance, of the Revenue Officers, who helps him get it to Doctor Livesay and Squire Trelawney. On the spot, Trelawney organizes a seagoing expedition to recover Flint's treasure! Livesey will be Ship's Doctor and Jim will be a cabin boy. | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Dr. Livesey * Squire Trelawny Antagonists: * Long John Silver * Blind Pew Other Characters: * Supervisor Dance ** Revenue Officers Locations: * Western Coast of , mid-18th Century ** Admiral Benbow Inn ** Squire Trelawney's Estate Items: * Captain Flint's Treasure Map | Writer21_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler21_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker21_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle21 = Doctor Occult: "The Vampire Master, Part 3" | Synopsis21 = At the midnight meeting place at Lyndale Field, Doctor Occult encounters the missing Mrs. Amster, who has just escaped from a terrible place and is badly shaken. He escorts her home, and meets with Mr. Amster. Suddenly Mrs. Amster tries to murder Sander with a letter opener, and when Occult stops her, she faints. Occult deduces that the Vampire Master has hypnotized her. Afterward she can't even remember the attack, but thinks she can lead them to the place she was held. They walk to an apparently deserted building, and she points out a door; they go in; it's a trap. Iron bars crash down, placing Occult and Amster on one side, with Mrs. Amster on the other, alone with the Vampire Master! | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Sander Amster * Mrs. Amster Locations: * Lyndale Field * Amster Residence * Vampire Master's Lair | Writer22_1 = Henry Kiefer | Penciler22_1 = Henry Kiefer | Inker22_1 = Henry Kiefer | StoryTitle22 = Wing Brady: "The Bedouins, Part 8" | Synopsis22 = As Wing and Slim observe from their vantage point, Ali Ben Saad and his horde of hosemen attacks the Caravan! Wing sends Slim back to their unit while he rides towards the fight! | Appearing22 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Slim Antagonists: * Ali Ben Said ** Bedouin Marauders Other Characters: * Laurel Deane * trade caravan company ** Ibn Hajez Locations: * | Writer23_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler23_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker23_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle23 = Midshipman Dewey: "Dewey and the Pirates, Part 5" | Synopsis23 = Jack Dewey has overheard enough to know that some of the Hornet's crewmen have teamed up with the captured pirates, but they have captured Dewey also. They leave Jack trussed up in the hold as they fan out to take over the ship, talking out the helmsman and other watch-standers, then turn their attention to the captain. | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Captain Smith (not yet named) ** his crew Antagonists: * pirates * mutineers Vehicles: * Era: * | Writer24_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler24_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker24_1 = Clem Gretter | StoryTitle24 = 2023: Super Police: "Captain Kiddlaw: Part 8, The Avalanche" | Synopsis24 = Rex has rigged his line to secure the two endangered men, and holds onto the line himself as well, but the anchoring crew at the other end of the main cable are arguing over whether to drop it or not. The droppers prevail; Rex and Axel and the pirate plummet to their doom. Kiddlaw and his craven crew march onward, with Kiddlaw smacking the Professor around and leering at Miss Shanley the whole time. At the bottom of the cliff, Rex and Axel are lying very still. | Appearing24 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** his gang Supporting Characters: * Super Police ** * ** Axel Yoke ** Drut | Notes = * Published by More Fun Magazine, Inc.. * All features are still one page or less in length. * Last issue for W.C. Brigham story and art, on Brad Hardy. Next issue A. Leslie Ross takes over. * This issue, Buckskin Jim, by Tom Cooper, is only half a page. * Last issue for Clem Gretter art on Don Drake on the Planet Saro. * Last issue for Ray Wardel script and art on Magic Crystal of History. Next issue Harlan Davis Haskins takes over. * After this issue, Rambler Jim drops out until . ** This issue's episode still calls it "Rambler Jim" on the title panel. * Sandra of the Secret Service: ** In New Fun Comics #2 we learned that Gavonia's ruler is a mad scientist who has invented a death ray, and plans to use it to conquer the world. In this issue's chapter, we find that Gavonia is a hereditary monarchy, with aristocrats, ruled by a beautiful princess. ** Between issues #s 2 and 8, the writer/artist on this feature changed, twice, from Charles Flanders to Monroe Eisenberg to W.C. Brigham. This may explain why the mad scientist and his death ray fell out of the story. ** In this issue's episode, only, the villain's name is spelled "Taurus." After this it's "Tauru." * Last DC issue for Skipper Hicks. After this issue, this feature becomes Skipper Ham Shanks, and migrates to Comics Magazine #1, published by , and does not return to DC Comics. * Spike Spalding by Vincent Sullivan, appears twice: on the cover in a stand-alone strip, and on one interior page, continuing the serial from . * First issue for Sven Elven art on Treasure Island. This installment covers the second half of Chapter Five and all of Chapters Six and Seven of the original novel. * The villain introduced in Wing Brady is Ali Ben Saad; in this issue only it is spelled Ali Ben Said. * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** A True Story of How a Great Mother-Lode Was Discovered (illustrated historical uncredited comic) ** Charley Fish: "A Cure for Laryngitis", by Vincent Sullivan ** Corby O'Glin: "The Little People", by *** Caption in the final panel says "to be continued", but it wasn't. ** "The Happy Four Club" (text story), by Rosemary Vole ** "Monthly Cartoon Lesson", by John Patterson ** "Pelion and Ossa", by Al Stahl ** "Puzzle Page", by Matt Curzon ** Thor's Famous Flights, by Al Whitney, illustrated historical early flight attempts ** "Wheels Go Round" (text article), by Vincent Sullivan | Trivia = * Al Whitney signs his Famous Flights feature as "Thor". * Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster sign their Doctor Occult story as "Leger and Reuths" * Stan Randall signs his Rambler Jim and Slim Pickens stories as "Randall". * Tom Cooper signs his In the Wake of the Wander story as "Mac Fergus". * W.C. Brigham signs his Brad Hardy story as "Brig", and his Jack Woods story as "Brigham", and signs his Sandra of the Secret Service story as "C. Brigham". | Recommended = | Links = * Read The Gavonian Affair, Part 8 online. }} Category:Time Travel/Appearances